This protocol will test two hypotheses 1) that resting blood flow increases during pregnancy and 2) that continuing a program of regular, sustained, recreational exercise throughout pregnancy reduces the exercise-associated fall in splanchnic blood flow observed prior to conception. In order to test these hypotheses, portal vein blood flow will be estimated before, during, and immediately after a bout of intensity-controlled, sustained exercise before, during and after pregnancy using an established ultrasound technique.